Can I Hold Your Hand As My World Falls Apart?
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: I've been known as a heartbreaker for so long that the title has grown on me.Now I've finally met someone that matters to me and I'm trying so hard not to break her heart,but with a pregnant ex it's kinda hard not to. AU RichKorBabs swearing & sexual con.
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Hold Your Hand As My World Falls Apart?**

_All characters belong to DC comics_

**00-00-00-00-00**

I passed across the marble floor trying to figure out just how the hell I had gotten myself in this situation. I've always been careful with girls, making sure there were no attachments and no problems, but now I find myself waiting outside of the doctor's room dying to figure out if my ex-girlfriend is pregnant. Yeah, see the **ex** part of that girlfriend, that's why I'm freaking out. It doesn't go over well with the current girl friend when they figure out that your ex girlfriend is pregnant.

I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard the door open and I quickly froze and watched as Barbara came walking out of the room… a hand resting gently on her stomach.

"Richard, I'm pregnant." The next thing I saw was the ceiling before black, lots and lots of black.

**Five Months Earlier:**

I could hear Barbara's soft breathing next to me as I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling; eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. We've been going steady for two months which is the longest any of my girlfriends have ever lasted. I guess I have some reputation as a heart breaker, but I don't like that title, it makes me seem so _heartless_. Maybe I am though since I always leave girls crying after getting with them, sleeping with them for a couple of weeks, and then dumping them. It's just the way I work and if they really didn't want to get their hearts broken then they shouldn't be having sex in high school or be getting with me if I am known as such a heart breaker. But my bed is kept warm so I don't care what the hell they do.

So maybe I am a little heartless, but the girls find it attractive which means they must be pretty dumb. Aren't they all looking for some long lasting relationship that they can share with the 'love of their life' _forever_? Well they sure as hell aren't gonna find that dating me so it really makes me wonder just why they even bother. Maybe it's because of my abs, I've heard its one of the major reasons I get so many girls. Or it may be because I'm the foot ball captain and I practice sometimes with my shirt off. It could be my fast motorcycle and something about the dangerous bad boy thing that turns them on to me. Possibly my mysterious ways since I don't show a lot of emotion and am almost never seen without my sunglasses so not a lot of people can see my sapphire eyes that I got from my mom. Though there is the chance that they love me so much because they're money digging whores and I'm filthy rich.

My gut instinct says it's because of the last reason. All anyone at Gothem High is concerned about is being popular, getting laid, being at all the hot parties, and then of course there is always being rich. I happen to have all, three of those things, or did I list four? I honestly don't remember since I'm still a little hung over from last night's party. I don't even think I'm in my own house right now, let alone my own bed. This isn't anything new though, the position I'm in now with a girl sleeping naked next to me while my head pounds and I try to remember just who's house I'm at.

With a sigh I get out of bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I searched the floor for my jeans. I found those and took out my cell phone, checking the time to see that it was only freakin' 3:30 in the morning! I groaned before pulling on my boxers and leaving the room in an attempt to find the kitchen so I could get some water and maybe help get rid of some of my hang over before it gets any worse. My steps were sloppy, tripping over imaginary things with one hand against the wall helping me stay at least somewhat steady on my feet. I pretty much groaned the whole time I was looking for the kitchen and when I finally couldn't find it I decided that I should just go back to bed and wait until it was lighter and get Babs to help me find the kitchen. Getting my wasted ass back to the right room was a whole 'nother issue since I don't even remember what room I came from let alone the way I got to where I was now.

I turned around in a _slow _circle, looking for a door to go through and settled for a door with a 'K' on it. Kitchen starts with that letter right? Well there you have it!

"Take that hangover! I found the kitchen!" I declared in a slurred voice, my words scratchy since my throat was dry from the lack of water; the thing I was hoping would help my condition but for some reason was deprived of. I reached out, feeling like some blind old guy, for the door knob and when I finally found it I pretty much threw open the door.

_What the hell, this doesn't look like a kitchen_, I thought, looking around the room to find a desk, two other doors, a computer, some chairs, some dressers, and then finally a bed. I stared at the bed for a while, one eyebrow raised while I tried to figure out if there was someone in it or not. Finally my blurry vision was able to pick up slow movement in the bed, probably someone asleep and breathing.

"Hey, hey you in the bed. Do you know where the kitchen is?" I asked while stumbling towards them. Eventually I got close enough to see that it was a girl in the bed with long, straight, red hair but other than that I couldn't really tell what she looked like.

"Hey redhead, wake up. I need to know where the kitchen is and I have to take a piss. Where's the bathroom?" I asked, pushing the girl where she lay in bed. She groaned just as I had been a few minutes earlier before turning over.

"Hey, don't turn away from me! I'm talking to you redhead! Where the hell is the kitchen?!" I yelled and the girl in the bed finally sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking over at me.

"Well, are you gonna help me out or not?" I asked, glaring at her slightly. Then she did the last thing I wanted her to; she freakin' screamed like blood murder!

"Shit woman! Stop screaming!" I yelled, covering my ears while trying to block out her screams.

"Get out rapist!" she yelled before kicking me in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled but before I could ask any thing else I was pushed back and then had something soft and plushy thrown at me.

_Wrong door,_ I thought before trying to quickly get out of the room only to end up tripping over my own feet and tumbling over the railing and onto the ground below. Since when was this place two stories?

"Ah fuck!" I yelled before my back hit the ground below and the wind was knocked out of me. I rolled over onto my side and began coughing up pretty much noting while trying to gasp for air, my eyes wide as my body throbbed in pain. I heard footsteps come rushing down the stairs and then saw the damned redhead leaning over me in a tang top; nice.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" she asked, voice high probably from panic seeing as she just caused someone to fall off a high place.

"Yeah, fucking fantastic," I bit out in an airy gasp. Finally I was able to breath again and managed to get myself sitting up, still coughing every once in a while from the impact.

"I am so sorry about that. I thought you were some robber," she apologized, biting her bottom lip nervously while looking down at me from where she stood.

"No, you claimed I was a rapist which I would never be since I have no need to force girls to sleep with me. They come to get with me," I told her rather smugly, a smirk on my face as I thought of my many sex adventures. There are certainly a lot of notches in my bed post. The redhead scoffed at my words.

"Don't believe me? Well I'm more than willing to prove to you just how amazing I am," I offered and this earned me a harsh glare. "Fine, your loss," I told her before attempting to stand up only to end up falling back on my ass.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my lower back and trying to sooth the pain.

"Here let me help you up," redhead offered, holding out her hand. Not stubborn enough to turn down offered help especially when I'm in mid-hangover I took hold of the girls hand and let her help me up.

"I'm Richard by the way, Richard Grayson," I said, shaking her hand which was still in my grasp. The redhead giggled which I found to be rather cute before she shook my hand back.

"Kory Anders. What were you doing in my room anyway?" she asked after I had let go of her hand.

"Looking for the kitchen. Since I obviously failed at finding it do you think you could help me find it?" I asked which earned me another giggle.

"You practically fell in it," Kory said and I looked around before seeing it to my right.

"Of course," I muttered sourly before slightly limping over to the kitchen. I went to the sink and turned it on, bending over to drink directly from the water flow. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Kory holding a glass.

"Thanks," I said before taking the glass and filling it up. The water helped my soar throat but left me coughing from the fall.

"Are you sure you're okay. If you want I can drive you to the hospital so they can check you out," Kory offered and I noticed her gaze was on my chest, obviously marveling at my well sculpted body.

"Aren't you already checking me out enough?" I asked with a smug smirk placed upon my lips. The girl blushed before looking down at her feet, wiggling her toes slightly which made me chuckle.

"What?" she asked finally looked up at me again with the blush still remaining on her cheeks.

"Nothing that important, I was just noticing how cute you look when you blush. Most girls just throw back some comment about how gorgeous I am, but blushing is much more adorable," I pointed out and she blushed even harder.

"So how'd you find the glass so easily?"

I just needed to say something to break the silence since it was slowly driving me crazy. I've never been a big fan of silence because it leaves too much time to think; something that can become rather dangerous for me and not because I'm stupid. With how messed up my life was in the past it gives me a lot of sad things to think about which usually makes me end up feeling depressed. Depressed and out of control is not a good combo which is why I try to keep myself occupied as much as possible.

"I don't know. Me living here my whole life may have something to do with it," Kory said and we were soon both laughing.

"So you go to Gothem High then, right? Because I don't think I've ever really seen you around," I asked hoping that she did go to my high school so I could get to know her better. For once I wasn't only just thinking about getting in her pants, though she does have a smoking hot body, but I actually do see Kory as a good person; something I tend to have a rather hard time finding.

"Actually I don't, I go to a private school; though you may know my brother Ryan. We're twins but my parents put me in some art private school since I have a thing for art," she said and I couldn't help but feel slightly let down by the fact that she didn't go to my school.

"You're related to him? Me and him have been buddies since like middle school. Wow, I'm surprised I never met you through him before hand." Ryan was one of my first friends in 7th grade when I transferred to his school after being adopted by Bruce and we've stayed friends since. He's usually my party buddy and we go around finding girls for the other to get with.

"Well he's a little protective of me and if you're anything like him he probably doesn't want me around you. I know Ryan's party and girl habits and he tries to keep me as far away from that stuff as possible," Kory said.

"He always was the smarter of us," I thought over which made her laugh. I don't know how long we stayed down there talking, but it was for quiet a while since the next thing I knew it was starting to get brighter in the room as light streamed in through the windows.

"Have we really been up that long?" Kory asked, yawning slightly from where she sat next to me at a table.

"Guess so. Wow, I've been next to you for like two hours in only my boxers and you haven't tried anything yet. I have to give you major points for that Kory Anders," I said, using her full name which made her laugh slightly.

"Well despite what you've grown to learn from all the girls throwing themselves in your bed, or so you say they do, you are not completely irresistible Richard Grayson," Kory countered and I raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not attracted to me in the slightest?" I asked, studying her face as we spoke.

"Uh, no, of course not," she tried to tell me but I didn't buy it at all. The 'uh' kinda gave her away.

"So you wouldn't care if I kissed you, no strings attached?" Kory's eyes widened at this and I bit back my chuckles of amusement at how red she got upon me mentioning kissing her.

"O-of c-course not," she stuttered and I leaned forward slightly.

"Then prove it," I whispered before closing the distance and kissing her. I started out gentle so I wouldn't be moving too quickly for her but when Kory began to kiss back I was finally able to give in for my need to feel her closer to me. I pretty much pulled her into my lap, my hands resting on her hips while she had her arms wrapped around my neck; pulling me closer to her which made smirk. When I finally broke apart we were both breathing heavily and she was staring at me through half lidded eyes. It was then that I realized just how gorgeous her bright emerald eyes were, full of life and welcoming but holding an alluring quality to them.

"You're a horrible liar you know," I pointed out which made her blush. We sat in silence before I finally spoke,

"If you're waiting for me to move I can't, you're kinda sitting on my lap," I reminded Kory which made her blush more before quickly standing and mumbling an apology.

"I'll see you around redhead?" I asked, stopping to look back at her from where I stood at the beginning of the stairs. She nodded, the blush still on her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip lightly.

"You should probably get some water, you look a little flushed," I teased and she only blushed more. I just laughed before heading back upstairs and making my way back towards the room Barbara and I had been sharing. I laid in bed for a while, waiting to hear Kory's footsteps signaling she had gone back to bed. Once I heard those I was able to close my eyes and easily fall back asleep, the image of Kory blushing stuck on my mind.

**00-00-00-00-00**

Don't tell me you all thought I was gone! I know it said on my profile that was I going away like forever, but no need to fear because I am now back and better than ever. Now my plots will actually stick together, the characters won't be as OOC, and the chapters will have more meat in them.

I hope I didn't upset anyone by taking a leave for a while but I just needed to take a break for a while and get myself back together. Well I found some glue to help me out and I'm glad to be writing again. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be sure to review! I've missed a lot of you guys so I'm hoping to hear from you via review.

Back and laughing as hard as ever,

_I Laugh at ur Pain _


	2. IMPORTANT signing off

Eh, so I know that pretty much everyone is going to kill me because of this, but I just can't handle writing this story right now. I guess that coming back with this story, I expected some 'Aw! Welcome back! We missed you so much!', but I didn't get any of that.

The reviews I did get for this story, however, were amazing and I'll always love my _fantastic _readers. It's just that I don't have any time for this. Right now, my life is more hectic than ever and I don't want to really leave anybody hanging with some false hope, so I can tell you now that I am **discontinuing **_Can I Hold Your Hand As My World Falls Apart?_

This also means that I'm discontinuing _The Legacy: Geniis_ but I don't even think anybody cared about that story anyway, so that's no big deal really. Besides, the story was really childish and not at all well written and I just don't have the time to go on writing it or to fix it.

To some, this may be bad news while to other's it's good. I've been chatting with a friend, Kattie, who used to be known as _writing4eva _but then changed her penname to _Because Love is WAY Over-rated_, and she has agreed to take up finishing this story. So for anyone who really wants to see how this story plays out, hit her up and read it. Right now she doesn't really have any time frame for when the story will be up because she's pretty full with all of her other fantabulous stories, but I'm sure if you Pmed her and asked her she'd be able to tell you something in more detail than I am now.

Now, to anyone who wants to play off this idea, go for it. The only difference with Kattie is that she'll be using my original first chapter as her first chapter and from there is doing her own thing. If someone wants to take this idea and use it to write a story, I fully encourage it because writing really is amazing and this is a real easy plot line to follow. I simply handed it off to Kattie because she has this wicked talent for twisting good things into really bad situations and making you thirst to figure out what happens next.

That girl is a freak (hehe). But yeah, all joking aside, this is my last chapter that I'll probably ever be posting as I Laugh at ur Pain. I'm tired now though so I'm gonna go to bed.

I love all of you that reviewed and all of the times you made me smile with your wonderful words. If you have any questions, as away by either PM or review, I'll get back to you.

_Forever Laughing,_

_I Laugh at ur Pain_


End file.
